lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
1001 Spears Galaxy
1001 Spears Galaxy is an upcoming amusement park to be built in Ventura, California. It will cover 128 acres and will be themed around 1001 Spears properties. Additional locations planned include ones in Florida, New York, Paris, Japan, Shanghai, Malaysia, Dubai, and South Korea. Areas (Main Park The Tundra (Venture) The Mountains (Venture) * The Underground: The Underground is a mine train roller coaster beginning at the top of a snowy mountain. Watch out for a Nuclear Pipipi blast, and detonating acetone peroxide explosives. As you go deeper, look out for more explosions as you descend into the caves, and try your best to avoid the magma cascades. * The Diamond Mine: Roller coaster through a diamond mine. The track begins on the surface with a slight turn to the right. After the turn the cart goes downhill quickly, then turns left. The cart then goes right, almost dips into a ravine, and then enters a tunnel in the mountain to the mine. Cannibals, Shooters, Pipipis, and Crawlers try to attack riders (but fail), and the cart goes down into a cavern. The track turns right into, then down, then up, and then straight down. The cart is now underground, with gemstones evident in the rocks. An acetone peroxide explosion occurs below, causing the cart to dip down yet again. The cart is finally deep underground, with diamonds and emeralds everywhere. The tracks twists about, then goes up to the surface, before twisting around again, and goes back to the start via a chain-lift. The Plains (Venture) * The Dlab Town: Visit restaurants based on the Dlab Towns in Venture! ** The Slaughterhouse: Lunch and dinner restaurant. Items include: *** Roast Chicken *** Chicken Fungus (Vegan) *** Fried Chicken *** Fried Chicken Mushroom (Vegan) *** Turkey *** Tofu Turkey (Vegan) *** Steak *** Beef Steak Fungus (Vegan) *** Pork Chops *** Jack Fruit (Vegan) *** Bacon *** Veggie Bacon (Vegan) *** Mutton *** Lamb Chops * Fortnight: Roller coaster through a player-built fortress. The ride begins in the entrance of the castle. As soon as the riders enter, they see armor stands pointing the way, along with many Shooters that fire at the rides. After numerous turns, the riders enter a dungeon, surrounded by fire and a swinging mace on the ceiling. After these sections lies a room where a Steelem tries to attack the riders. The cart eventually descends into a collapsing area with a magma pit. Rides eventually exit, only to get caught in an avalanche! The cart then goes down, back to the beginning. * The Mead Hall: Restaurant serving wood smoked barbecue meals. Items include: ** Pulled Pork ** Jackfruit (Vegan) ** Chicken ** Chicken Fungus (Vegan) ** Beef Brisket ** Beef Steak Fungus (Vegan) ** Pork Ribs ** Beer (including Vegan options) The Desert (Venture) The Sea (Venture) * Seahenge: Go on a rip-roaring ride through the ancient cenotaph of Seahenge! The race begins outside, then straight down. Inside of Seahenge the boat goes right, with Custos coming out and firing their beams. The ride then goes even further down, into the treasure room. An Elder Custos swims out and attacks, firing his lasers at riders. The boat is able to get away with some of the treasure, however, and continues going up, with two more Elder Custos encounters. At the end, the ride goes back to the surface. * The Asheren Odyssey: Essentially a merry-go-round, but in water. Use the steering wheel to go further from or closer to water geysers. The Underworld (Venture) The Wyve (Venture) United Republic of Vepture * The Cairn: Ride through the Cairn from Venture: Revolution, but watch out for the Golden God! Upland * Sky Patrol: The zombies have broken out of Upland Penitentiary, and its up to you, the Upland Warriors, to stop them! Digital shooting gallery where light guns interact with a screen, similar to Seaworld’s Voyage to the Iron Reef. * Lawn of the Blobs: Shrink down and enter a lawn surrounded by giant blobs. * Dragon Spines: Ride either Brilzrocrit, dragon of ice, or Friatham, dragon of fire, on this split-decision roller coaster! Based on Dragon Challenge from Universal's Islands of Adventure. Areas (Water Park) The Sea (Venture) * Seahenge: Wave pool with Custos surrounding it, which use strobe lights as lasers.. Upland * Frigid Fossil Fen: Go on a water slide through an arctic river surrounded by colossal fossils. The 300 foot long slide is entirely enclosed, passing through four waterfalls as it winds up at a splash pool. * Vault of the Primordial: Go in a wave pool themed around the Vault of the Primordial from Upland: Racers. Watch out; it's flu season, and the ancients are sneezing all over! The Realm of Skylof * Chocolate’s Fen: Water slide with a sheer, 60 foot vertical drop. * Cleopatra’s Slide: Corkscrewing water slide that plunges at the end. * Conan’s Run: Riders drop from inside a tunnel out into a funnel on its side. Riders sway from one side to the other until they exit through the back of the funnel and into a swimming pool. * Eclipse’s Lazy River: Typical lazy river, just with inner tubes themed are Skylof vehicles. * Lawnette Temple Wave Pool: Typical wave pool, made to resemble the Nether Temple. Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Amusement Parks Category:1001 Spears Category:1001 Spears Galaxy Category:Venture Category:Upland Category:Morphers Category:WWIII Category:Biomecha Category:Saga of Skylof